


7A-WF-83429

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Daniel finds comfort after a difficult mission.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 7





	7A-WF-83429

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: West Wing titles

Daniel snapped off his desk lamp and and scooted closer to the television, one hand clutching his bruised ribs. The young woman on screen had a small, but captivating, smile.

Jack loomed in the doorway of the unlit office. "Daniel?"

 _Shit._ He grabbed the remote and stopped the tape.

"Aren't you too tired for porn?"

Daniel snorted. "It's a symposium tape from Steven."

"Right." Jack waited. "So. Tough mission, huh?"

Daniel rubbed his eyes. "Find a bunkroom, Jack."

Another long silence. "Tomorrow," Jack promised, and he left.

Daniel pressed Play.

"Now, to describe artifact 7A-WF-83429, my husband, Dr. Melburne Jackson..."


End file.
